tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Brazilian Baby
This is the fourteenth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode everyone goes to Brazi to Rio de Jainero just in time for Carnaval. In the beach, the teams must both build their two floats that they are gonna use for the parade. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * TALK AND YOU GET KICKED * 12:59 Loupiki Now?! 1:00 Coolboy87 Gwen, Katie, Anne Maria, and Cameron just got eliminated 1:00 Lettucecow cam? ... 1:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "Last time"' 1:00 RiMiEg007 I couldn't vote for Scott, so the only person I could vote off would be Anne, sorry Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat RiMiEg007 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "On Total Drama Roleplay"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "We had a quadruple elimination!"' * ' : "Meaning that Gwen and Katie were supposed to go"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "BUT Scott and Ezekiel had immunity"' 1:01 Dapi602 * ' : hi chris ;.png|25px]]' 1:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "So they both voted off Cameron and Anne Maria"' 1:01 Dapi602 * ' i like trains !' oops 1:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "Anyway this episode is now Episode 14"' Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 1:01 Dapi602 * ' : i like trains !' 1:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "So guess where we are going today?"' * ' : "Find out"' * ' : "RIGHT NOW"' * ' : "On Total Drama"' 1:02 Dapi602 * ' : ON TOTAL DRAMA' 1:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "ROLEPLAY!!! :D "' ... 1:02 Dapi602 * ' : ROLEPLAY' 1:02 AwesomeTD OKAY YOU MAY TALK PEEPS Sorry for the kicking 1:02 Dapi602 * : *wake up* aaah beautiful day THANKS GOD ITS FRIDAY * : *pushes scott* LESHAWNA IS IN THEY HOUSE SUCKAS 1:03 The Villainous Vulture * Ow * Haha loser 1:03 Coolboy87 ..(Beth.png|25px]] : where we* are going today? 1:03 Lettucecow * *conf* I can't believe scott voted off cameron! That jerk IS.GOING.DOWN. 1:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys today we are going to Brazil! :D "' 1:04 Lettucecow lag Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Lettucecow has joined the chat. 1:04 Dapi602 * : chris did you said brazil or bretzel ? 1:04 Reelbigfishfan500 * errrr where??? 1:04 Coolboy87 * Bra zil! ? 1:04 Dapi602 * : OMG WERE GOING TO BRETZEL 1:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "To RIO BABY!!! :D "' 1:04 The Villainous Vulture * *conf* I can't believe I voted off Cameron, now I feel kinda bad, but it was my only option after ZEKE the F*** got immunity! 1:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Just in time for Carnaval!"' 1:05 Dapi602 * : leshawna its not bretzel its brazil ! 1:05 RiMiEg007 * :* Well, my plan has gone to the ground! The only person here that is as crafty as me are Chris and Scott! I already have immunity form Chris till the Merge, so I will have to make an alliance with... ugh... Scott! 1:05 Dapi602 (leshawa.png|25px]] : oh sorry my bad 1:05 Coolboy87 * RIO Carnaval 1:05 The Villainous Vulture * *When Zeke walks out* Already thought about it home school 1:05 Dapi602 * : WOOOHOOO *EAT POPCORN* 1:05 AwesomeTD * PLANE LANDS IN RIO DE JAINERO * * ' : "Okay guys, welcome to Brazil!"' 1:06 Dapi602 * : *pushes scott out of the plane* BYE SUCKER 1:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "What plane?"' 1:06 The Villainous Vulture * Um, we already landed 1:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "We are on the beach"' 1:06 Lettucecow * Hooray 1:06 Dapi602 * : WHOOOHOO WE ARE IN BRETZEL ! 1:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys Carnaval is today"' * ' : "But the FIFA World Cup is not util next year :( "' 1:07 Coolboy87 * Um Hooray? 1:07 The Villainous Vulture * So? 1:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "So today we will join the parade"' 1:07 Lettucecow * Whats the challenge? 1:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "The parade starts in 5 hours"' 1:07 Coolboy87 * 5 hours! 1:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "That should be enough time for you guys to make your floats"' * ' : "So each team make a float"' 1:08 Lettucecow * Make floats? 1:08 AwesomeTD * ' : "The best float wins"' 1:08 The Villainous Vulture * Seems easy enough 1:08 AwesomeTD * ' : "I want 2 floats ready for Carnaval in 5 hours"' 1:08 Dapi602 * : seems easy an off 1:08 AwesomeTD * ' : "So GO! :D "' 1:08 Lettucecow * *Conf* Now..Time to sabotage jerkface..ehehehe 1:08 RiMiEg007 * : *pulls Scott aside* Well Scott, I know we have our differences, but once teams merge, let's work together. We can both easily get to the final 3, with out eyes closed! 1:08 Dapi602 * : *build a boat with a motor* Loupiki has joined the chat. 1:09 The Villainous Vulture * And I would trust you... why? 1:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also guys while you build..."' 1:09 Lettucecow * How do we even build a float anyway? 1:09 Dapi602 * : CR*P MY BOAT BREAK F*CKING BOAT 1:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "Remember to SING"' 1:09 Lettucecow * Oh great 1:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "So sing people!"' 1:09 Loupiki * Sierra! Where is Sierra?! 1:09 Dapi602 * : im here dakota ! 1:09 RiMiEg007 * : You want to won, right? 1:09 Dapi602 * : lets sign 1:09 Loupiki * Idk what the challenge is.. 1:09 Dapi602 * : BUILD A BOAT 1:09 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sing people!"' 1:10 The Villainous Vulture * * I hate this show! Just tryin' to make friends but ending up getting a enimies list that's the size of these floats! * 1:10 AwesomeTD * ' : "Or you get kicked!"' 1:10 Lettucecow * * Time to build a float, And sick jerfaces's float * 1:10 Loupiki * * Llala! Let's build a boat! An go into the 7 seas * 1:10 The Villainous Vulture * * This is so lame, wish I was back home * 1:10 RiMiEg007 * It's florin time 1:10 Dapi602 * : * THANKS GOD ITS FRIDAY THERE IS NO SCHOOL TOMOOROOOOW OOOOOOOW * 1:10 AwesomeTD * ' : "I said FLOAT not BOAT"' * ' : "Like a parade Float"' 1:11 Loupiki * BOADS AND PIRATES! I'LL BEAT THEM ALL! * 1:11 Reelbigfishfan500 * * makin pretty floats * 1:11 Coolboy87 * * FLOAT not BOAT * 1:11 Dapi602 * : * SHUT UP SUCKAS * 1:11 AwesomeTD * ' : "The parade starts in 4 hours"' 1:11 RiMiEg007 * It's floating time 1:11 Dapi602 * : * YOUR STUPID LANGUAGE LESHAWNA * 1:11 AwesomeTD * ' : "So make 'em pretty floats"' 1:11 The Villainous Vulture * * Hey Cody, you gonna go after Scott too? * 1:11 Loupiki * *builds floats fast!! 1:11 AwesomeTD * ' : "One float per team"' 1:11 Dapi602 * : * WHAT WAS FLOAT AGAIN * Loupiki has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:12 Lettucecow * * How to we build a float? This is complicated, Where does the wire go, I hope the engine doesn't blow* 1:12 Dapi602 * : what is a float again ? 1:12 The Villainous Vulture * *Building float* Loupiki has joined the chat. 1:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Dakota didn't sing"' Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:12 RiMiEg007 * : So, you in Scott? 1:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Leshawna didn't sing"' RiMiEg007 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Ezekiel didn't sing"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:12 The Villainous Vulture * * Ugh, fine * 1:12 Dapi602 * : * MUSIC SUUUUUCKS * 1:12 AwesomeTD * ' : "Nice!"' 1:12 Reelbigfishfan500 * * sing sing siiiiiing float song * 1:13 Lettucecow * * I sang already too * 1:13 RiMiEg007 * : I sang! 1:13 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys you can stop singing now"' 1:13 Lettucecow * Thank god 1:13 The Villainous Vulture * Thank god 1:13 Loupiki * I SANG! CAN YOU HEAR WELL?! 1:13 Dapi602 * : WHAT IS A FLOAT SH*T 1:13 AwesomeTD * ' : "A parade float"' 1:13 Reelbigfishfan500 * ? 1:13 Dapi602 * : *build a float* DONE 1:13 RiMiEg007 * : *builds a float that looks like Chris* 1:13 Dapi602 * : NO MY FLOAT BREAK IN PIECES 1:13 Coolboy87 * makes * ' float' 1:14 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys 2 hours left!"' 1:14 Dapi602 * : DAKOTA MAKE AN OWEN FLOAT WITH ME 1:14 Loupiki * WE NEED PINK!! *throws pink paint on it! AND SOME PURPLE!! WEE!! 1:14 AwesomeTD * ' : "Remember that those floats have to move"' 1:14 RiMiEg007 * : Beth you copycat! 1:14 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a bomb at the Underdogs face* 1:14 Loupiki * Put a machine on the float.. 1:14 AwesomeTD * ' : "They have to go at least 5 mph"' 1:14 Dapi602 * : *make a * float and put motor* 1:14 The Villainous Vulture *Floats Chris' float face that is* 1:14 Loupiki * Where is * ? 1:14 Reelbigfishfan500 * *steals other teams floats suplies when not looking* 1:14 RiMiEg007 * *difuses Duncan's bomb* 1:14 Dapi602 * eliminated 1:14 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys 1 hour left!"' 1:14 The Villainous Vulture * Grr 1:14 Loupiki * How sierra?! 1:15 Dapi602 * : IDK 1:15 RiMiEg007 * : That all you got Duncan 1:15 Loupiki * Purple! Fuxia! Pink!! Wow!! It's perfect!! 1:15 The Villainous Vulture * There we go a * ' and * ' float! 1:15 Dapi602 * : *make chef float* 1:15 Loupiki * *adds ninja stickers.. 1:15 The Villainous Vulture * *pushes Harold* 1:15 Dapi602 * ' : meh scott your floats are uglys *throw bombs at scott floats*' 1:15 Coolboy87 * *builds a float that looks like Chris and * ' *' 1:15 Loupiki * DUNCAN STOP! WE ARE A TEAM! BACK OFF!! 1:15 Lettucecow * Hehehehehehe.... *Takes a small mine and plants it in the peeps float* *conf* *Gets a detonator out* HEHEHEH! This'll teach jerkface to mess with my friends... 1:16 Reelbigfishfan500 * *flushes other teams suplies down toilet when not looking* 1:16 Lettucecow harold is gone 1:16 Coolboy87 * is gone 1:16 The Villainous Vulture * Whatcha doin' Cody? 1:16 Lettucecow * JUst standing 1:16 Loupiki Whaaaaaaaaat?! 1:16 Dapi602 * ' : scott did you know your floats exploded' 1:16 The Villainous Vulture * Nice mines 1:16 Loupiki Really?! 1:16 Lettucecow * Mines? 1:16 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, I have a float that looks like Chris! I also has a voice modulator thing, you talk in the microphone and the float says it like Chros would say it 1:16 Lettucecow * What do you mean? 1:16 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, the mines you planted to our float 1:16 Loupiki So all my characters left when i wasn't even playing.. 1:16 Dapi602 * ' : no scott floats explode i put a grenade on it !' 1:17 Loupiki ??? Really fair... 1:17 Lettucecow * Oh I didn't plant any mines... 1:17 The Villainous Vulture * I'm pretty sure you just did 1:17 Lettucecow * *Conf* Should I just blow it now..? 1:17 Dapi602 * ' : BOOOM HAHAH I LOVE THIS SHOW' Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. 1:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay times up!"' 1:17 Lettucecow * Your right scott *pushes button* 1:17 Loupiki * I am bored with this game.. Just give me my million! 1:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "Show me em floats!"' 1:17 Dapi602 * : sucker cody 1:17 Lettucecow * Sorry about your floay 1:17 Coolboy87 * *builds a float that looks like Chris* 1:17 The Villainous Vulture * *Stops Cody from running away so he gets blown up too* 1:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "Are we done"' * ' : "Carnaval starts in 30 mins"' 1:17 Lettucecow * *faceplants on the ground* * Worth it 1:18 Dapi602 * : we build an * float with a motor ! 1:18 Loupiki * Yeah! 1:18 Lettucecow * Now you have no float scott! 1:18 The Villainous Vulture * look, I know what I did was wrong, but REALLY! 1:18 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay good"' 1:18 Lettucecow * HHEHEHE! 1:18 RiMiEg007 :( zeke.png|25px]]: Ok, I have a float that looks like Chris! I also has a voice modulator thing, you talk in the microphone and the float says it like Chris would say it 1:18 Dapi602 * ' : *throw a bomb at cody and scott*' 1:18 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO CARNAVAL * 1:18 Dapi602 * ' : MWAHAHHA BOOOOOOM EPLOSIVO !' 1:18 Lettucecow * Now the peeps have no float! Yes! we win! 1:18 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys welcome to the famous Carnaval!"' 1:18 The Villainous Vulture * Whatever 1:19 Bubble-Blitz * conf* what? 1:19 AwesomeTD * ' : "Both teams put your floats on the runway"' 1:19 Dapi602 * ' : *throw a bomb at the populars peeps floats*' 1:19 The Villainous Vulture * Cody blew ours up 1:19 Lettucecow * *conf* Is scott that stupid? HEHEHE! 1:19 The Villainous Vulture * So they win 1:19 AwesomeTD * ' : "Nope"' 1:19 Lettucecow * Yup * what? 1:19 The Villainous Vulture * What? 1:19 AwesomeTD * ' : "Let Chef take care of it"' 1:20 Lettucecow * chef..? Oh crap 1:20 RiMiEg007 * : If a team wins, do they get an advantage In The next challenge 1:20 Lettucecow * *starts backing away whistling* 1:20 AwesomeTD * ' : *takes out his magic wand and POOF a big float for the Peeps!*' 1:20 Loupiki * /conf* So now that Harold is gone i don't have anyone to use from the other team and AnnaMaria was going to join an alliance with me so this sucks.. 1:20 Coolboy87 * *a float that looks like Chris * 1:20 Dapi602 * ' : *throw a bomb at the peeps boat*' 1:20 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay there you go Peeps!"' 1:20 Lettucecow * What the..? * How did? 1:20 AwesomeTD * ' : "Now you have a float"' * ' : "with magic"' 1:20 Lettucecow * *conf* GOD DANG IT! 1:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay put your floats ready"' 1:21 Lettucecow * *conf* I wish I could vote off chef! But scott will pay eventully 1:21 Dapi602 * : i i im sorry * friends ? *high five scott* 1:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "The audience will the decide which float is better"' 1:21 The Villainous Vulture * *Conf* Of course, I just have to piss off the ONE GUY I wanted to be friends with on the Underdogs 1:21 AwesomeTD * PARADE BEGINS * 1:22 Dapi602 * : *run motor* HERE WE GO THE * FLOATS ! 1:22 Lettucecow * Owen floats? What did my team make??? * *facepalms 1:22 Loupiki * Owen with pink paints! Yeaj!! 1:22 Lettucecow * *conf* Imbeciles... 1:22 AwesomeTD * ' : "OKAY THIS IS A RACE"' 1:23 Lettucecow * Race? 1:23 AwesomeTD * ' : "Which ever float makes it to the beach first wins!"' 1:23 Dapi602 * : ok ! 1:23 Lettucecow * If its an owen float it'll be really slow * But perhaps... 1:23 Dapi602 * TOO EASY CHRIS PFF MEH 1:23 Loupiki * Too tired to think.. *falls down 1:24 Dapi602 * : *throw water on dakota face* You Have To Do This ! 1:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the race has begun"' 1:24 Lettucecow * *Puts in fireoworks in the back of the underdogs float, and lights them, whihc propels them foward* 1:24 Loupiki * Nuu!! Too tired, Sierra! 1:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "The Owen float is going at 5 mph"' 1:24 Bubble-Blitz * : fights...and races,easy challenge 1:24 Dapi602 * : you cna do that 1:24 Lettucecow * Hehehe! gewn is out 1:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "The Chris float is going at 8 mph"' 1:24 Loupiki * Oh, my hair looks sexy wet.. 1:24 The Villainous Vulture * *Steals rockets and throws them into the sky* 1:24 Dapi602 * : ITS NOT FAIR CODY RUIN IT ! 1:25 Lettucecow * I''m speeding it up sierra'' 1:25 Loupiki * Ugh TEAM!! LRT'S DO THIS!! 1:25 Lettucecow * *facepalm 1:25 Dapi602 * : yeah see you you ruin sierra float * : i see and cody ruin * floats NO FAIR ! 1:26 Loupiki * Pink Owen Float!! Runnn!! 1:26 Lettucecow * Its making it go faster * we're on the same teams tupi 1:26 Bubble-Blitz * : this is strange 1:26 Lettucecow *stupid 1:26 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the floats are halfway there!"' 1:26 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah Dakota, don't strain yourself! It's only A MILLION DOLLARS! 1:26 The Villainous Vulture * *Driving the Chris and Chef float* 1:26 Dapi602 * : STOP I KNOW YOUR RUIN MY FLOAT CODY 1:26 Lettucecow * *We're on the same team sierra 1:26 Dapi602 * : HEY EVERYONE CODY RUIN MY FLOAT 1:26 Loupiki * Ezekiel I don't get you and I don't care about you so sh.. 1:26 Dapi602 * : whatever 1:27 Lettucecow * *conf* How stupid can these guys get...I didn't ruin OUR TEAMS float 1:27 Loupiki * ugh!! Stupid float.. * Owen Runn!! 1:27 Dapi602 * : *run the motor* HEY ITS NOT ORKING 1:27 Loupiki * Woah! IT GOES TOO FAST!! 1:27 Dapi602 * : dakota i know cody ruin the owen float 1:27 The Villainous Vulture * *conf* Everyone's so stupid AHAHA 1:27 Loupiki * *falls down and looses control 1:27 Reelbigfishfan500 * * when not looking shoots lanky loosers float with gun arrow 1:27 Lettucecow * *Gets firworks from a shop and lights them up on the float, which propells it 1:27 Loupiki * NO HE DIDN'T!! 1:27 Dapi602 * : yeah thats what i said cody ruin the float ;( 1:28 Lettucecow * Shut up sierra! 1:28 RiMiEg007 * : If we lose this, Dakotas got to go! 1:28 The Villainous Vulture * *Takes the fireworks again* 1:28 Lettucecow * Hmm... 1:28 The Villainous Vulture (ReMiE PM.png|25px]] 1:28 Loupiki * Ezekiel STOP being mean! I just didn't understand what you said! Gosh!! 1:28 Dapi602 * : CODY DONT TALK TO MY FRIEND LKE THIS *PUNHES CODY* 1:28 Loupiki * Seriously?! You are acting like a child!! 1:29 Lettucecow * *starts messing wiht the wires of the underdogs engine, fixing it and making it go faster* 1:29 Dapi602 loupiki Pm PM¸ 1:29 Loupiki * Prehaps!!! The finishing is over there!! 1:29 Lettucecow * I fixedit 1:29 Bubble-Blitz * : we are in a challenge,complete the challenge! 1:29 Lettucecow * Happy now? 1:29 Dapi602 * : yeah but your ruin it ! 1:29 AwesomeTD http://images.wikia.com/totaldramaisland/images/8/8b/Sassy.png 1:29 Dapi602 * : i cant accept this cody 1:29 Lettucecow * *Conf* Lashawna HAS to GO shes so annoying! 1:29 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the beach is close!"' 1:29 Lettucecow * *conf* and sierra! 1:29 Dapi602 * : too late to said : sorry 1:30 Loupiki * THE FINISH LINE! THE BEACH! I CAN HEAR THE WAVES!! OVER THERE!! 1:30 Lettucecow * We're in the lead! 1:30 Dapi602 * : go dakota ! 1:30 The Villainous Vulture (isn't Leshawana a Peep?.png|25px]] 1:30 Lettucecow yes 1:30 Reelbigfishfan500 * when loosers arent looking shoots thier engine wth gun arrow * 1:30 AwesomeTD * ' : "Yes"' 1:30 Lettucecow dapi 1:30 Dapi602 * : WHOOOHO WE TOUCH THE FINISH LINE 1:30 Lettucecow you're on the wrong team -.- 1:30 AwesomeTD * ' : "UNDERDOGS WIN"' 1:30 Lettucecow * Yes! * see sierra? 1:30 Loupiki * *passes the finish line!! YESH!!! 1:30 The Villainous Vulture * Grr 1:30 Lettucecow * I made it go faster 1:30 Dapi602 * : oops cody i was wrong 1:30 Loupiki * Yes!! yes yes yes yes yes!! 1:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay since we are the beach, have fun here"' 1:31 Dapi602 * : sorry cody ! * : yeah sorry cody and scott ! 1:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "I wanna see * in her swimsuit :P "' 1:31 Loupiki * PARTU!! 1:31 Lettucecow * You'll be pushed out the plane in a couple episodes...er...I mean its okay sierra 1:31 Reelbigfishfan500 * EVERYBODY SAYS THT 1:31 Dapi602 * : *high five cody* GOOD WORK 1:31 RiMiEg007 * :* passes finish line 1:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Lindsay you gonna swim at the beach?"' * ' : "Ezekiel is late"' 1:32 Dapi602 LOUPIKI PM 1:32 Reelbigfishfan500 if i do can the peeps get the win * 1:32 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys meet me back at the plane"' * ' : "Looks like the Peeps lost again"' 1:33 Lettucecow * *Conf* I hope jerkface gets voted off tonight, I wish I was on their team so I could vote for him too, but enough people hate him right? 1:33 RiMiEg007 * : who won? 1:33 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* * ' : "Okay Peeps cast your votes"' 1:33 Dapi602 * : im sorry everyone ! *write a poem* 1:33 The Villainous Vulture * *Conf* Man, Cody, really hates me now... 1:33 Coolboy87 * ELIMINATION Man, 1:33 The Villainous Vulture Vote in PM? 1:33 AwesomeTD yes 1:34 Dapi602 * : I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry like a flower after the first frost. And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost. Oops, I really messed up. At least I 'fessed up! Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:35 Coolboy87 * fessed up!? 1:35 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay votes are in"' * ' : "The following peeps are safe"' 1:36 RiMiEg007 * :* Well, I never though I would make an alliance with Scott 1:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Bridgette"' 1:36 Dapi602 * i vote off bridgette 1:36 Lettucecow * *watching in behind the curtin 1:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Courtney"' * ' : "Duncan"' 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * Yes! 1:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Leshawna"' * ' : "Izzy"' * ' : "Trent"' * ' : "Lindsay"' * ' : "Wait, Trent is not safe :P "' 1:37 Coolboy87 * *watching behind * * 1:37 The Villainous Vulture * Well, bye guys! 1:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Trent and Scott are LOW"' 1:37 The Villainous Vulture * I knew I had to go sometime 1:37 Dapi602 * : whooohoo thanks guys ! 1:37 Loupiki * uh-oh.. 1:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "But since Scott is Immune, then bye Trent"' 1:37 The Villainous Vulture * Oh yea * Sorry man 1:38 Lettucecow * what??? 1:38 Coolboy87 * bye Trent! 1:38 Loupiki * perfect.. 1:38 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Trent you may now take the Flush of Shame"' 1:38 Loupiki * This is TDWT! 1:38 Dapi602 * : bye trent ! 1:38 AwesomeTD * ' : "Oh yea sorry :P "' 1:38 Loupiki * It's the Drop of Shame! 1:38 Lettucecow * *conf* I forgot jerface is immune...I'll keep sabotaging thje peeps until he get off then, he NEEDS to PAY. 1:38 AwesomeTD * ' : "The Drop of Shame then"' 1:39 Bubble-Blitz * : drop of flush of shame 1:39 Loupiki * JUST JUMB TRENT!! * *pushes Trent! * Bye bye! *smiles 1:39 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED *